


Pink Lips, Red Lips

by Ruquas



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Because it wasn‘t really new that Clint always played with something. It wasn‘t even new that he put almost everything in his mouth while reading the report in front of him or just watching outside the window. It wasn‘t even new that Clint was sucking on a pen, looking as content as a kid with a candy cane.





	Pink Lips, Red Lips

Someone wanted to kill him. Or god wanted to punish him for something. Steve wasn‘t sure which option it was, but it had to be one of them. There was no other explanation why Clint did what he did. No, that wasn‘t right, because everyone knew that Clint just got distracted. Why it affected Steve so much he couldn‘t say. Because it wasn‘t really new that Clint always played with something. It wasn‘t even new that he put almost everything in his mouth while reading the report in front of him or just watching outside the window. It wasn‘t even new that Clint was sucking on a pen, looking as content as a kid with a candy cane.

It still made Steve squirming in his seat, trying to look anywhere except the archer – which was quite difficult as he always positioned himself exactly in Steve‘s view.

\- * -

When someone (Stark. It had to be Stark because that was just his kind of humor - they had July, after all. Where the hell did he get those things in July?!) gave Clint an actual candy cane Steve really wanted to be anywhere else than on the communal floor. Yes, movie nights were a great thing and everything, but the almost obscene slurping noise from Clint was just… bad. Almost as bad as the view itself – Clint sucking on the candy cane was one thing, but his lips? The usual pink color was replaced by an almost bright red.

When Tony sat down next to him with a wide grin Steve almost slapped him.

„Don‘t… even think about it. Just shut it.“

„Don‘t know what you‘re talking about, Cap.“, the bastard answered, the grin impossible getting wider.

„But let‘s see it like that – someone could‘ve bought those lollipops which are just barely long enough to fit in his mouth. You know, not the round ones, the straight ones.“

„I hate you.“

„Aww, love you too.“

\- * -

Steve almost got used to it. Almost. After all, it happened in every meeting and there were more than enough sweets on the communal floor than anyone could count. Wouldn‘t it have been for his stupid intention to fetch Clint from the bathroom of whatever bar they were in because they wanted to visit some kind of club Natasha recommended and Clint was the only one still missing. And not only missing from their booth, but also from the bathroom. Steve frowned and turned around.

„Looking for something?“, a waitress asks while walking to the back door, an unlit cigarette already in her mouth.

„Yes actually. A friend of mine, he said he wanted to go to the bathroom. Dirty blonde, wearing a black shirt with a purple vest over it? A bit under six feet?“

The waitress raised an eyebrow and nodded to the backdoor. His frown deepened. Clint hadn‘t been drinking enough that he needed fresh air, did he? But when Steve opened the door and looked into the alley he could only barely see the two men, one leaning against the wall, taller than the man he was looking for, but the other one, the one that was kneeling and… well, doing things? He wore a vest. A purple one. Hastily, Steve walked backward before turning around, almost knocking the waitress off her feet.

„Thanks.“, he mumbled without meeting her eyes. When he went back to the others he just said that Clint wasn‘t feeling well and needing a few minutes. Natasha just looked at him, recognizing the lie for what it was. Luckily, the others were already drunk enough.

\- * -

And if Steve laid awake at night, knowing that Clint obviously liked to suck on all kind of things – even those not belonging into one‘s mouth, trying to imagine this mouth on himself, no one would ever know. Steve was sure of it.  
\- * -

„Why‘re always staring at me?“

„Hm?“

It was still too early for conversation, Steve decided. It wasn‘t even five o‘clock in the morning, why the hell was Clint even awake?

„You‘re always staring at me. Why?“, the archer asked again as if he would talk to a child before putting the spoon with cereals back into his mouth, cheeks slightly hollowing while sucking the spoon his mouth, the handle glistening between pink lips. 

„I‘m not staring. Sorry… if I gave this impression.“, Steve murmured, trying to avoid looking at the archer‘s mouth. He felt… caught. Like he did when his mom caught Bucky and him cleaning themselves up after a fight.

„Sure, Steve.“

Even Steve could hear the sarcasm, no matter how early it was.

\- * -

„I figured it out.“

Steve wasn‘t easy to be startled, but Clint did it just a few weeks later. On Steve‘s own floor. Which he was sure had been locked for other people because he really needed to finish those reports.

„What did you figure out? And how did you come in here?“

Clint just made a gesture to the ceiling that probably indicated that he either bribed JARVIS (could a computer be bribed?) or hacked him or just had the codes to override any other commandos.

„I figured out why‘re staring at me all the time.“, Clint answered while walking to Steve, a small grin on his face.

Oh.

„I‘m not...“, Steve tried and almost bit his tongue when Clint went to his knees exactly in front of him, licking his lips.

„Sure, and I don‘t like to suck on things, Cap. But on the other side, I really do. And it seems that you really like to watch me doing that.“, Clint said and then there was a mouth on his zipper and his zipper was pulled down. All with Clint‘s mouth.

„And you know, if you would‘ve just said anything, we could‘ve been doing fun things for weeks now.“, Clint continued while opening Steve‘s trousers completely and pulling them down with Steve‘s boxers, Steve barely aware that he lifted himself to give Clint better access before the other man suddenly licked from the base to the tip of his cock.

Steve yelped and tried to cling to the chair.

„You can grab my hair, you know? I like that, too. Just don‘t try to push me down. I want to savor this.“, Clint said before he opened his mouth and swallowed Steve‘s cock down, mostly just sucking it for a few minutes before starting to move slowly as if he wanted to torture Steve.

Steve decided that this was so much better than always staring at Clint while he put something different in his mouth. It was definitely better knowing he himself was the reason Clint’s pink lips turned slowly red and plumb.

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Clint Barton Bingo and for the MCU Kink Bingo, both found on Tumblr and on AO3.


End file.
